


Should

by Shipper_OnTheWay



Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series), Teen Titans (Comics)
Genre: Amazing, F/M, Favorite couple, Romance, TeenTitans, flinx - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:26:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22437133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shipper_OnTheWay/pseuds/Shipper_OnTheWay
Summary: This is a reverse Jinx and Kid flash. JUST JINX AND KID FLASH while the other titans is still the same.
Relationships: Jinx/Wally West, kid - Relationship
Kudos: 10





	Should

**Author's Note:**

> Teen titans is not mine. I'm just a fan of this couple. It's really sad when no story about this couple anymore.

This is Flinx but reverse. The only thing that reverses is Kid flash who is Streak (This name from Wattpad story.) while Jin is Lucky (Again this name from Wattpad story). The other titans are still the same.

\--Should--

I twirl once more and look into the mirror. I was wearing a beautiful pink gown that matches my pink hair that was tied up in a bun. The dress is mid-thigh length and has an off-shoulder style on the top. A black ribbon in the waist area and my silk black glove. I wear a heart necklace in the neck and two matching bracelets that decorate each side's wrist. I wear a heart earing too.

I look deep at my face. Makeup check.

I put my black 4cm-high-heels on before taking my purse and head toward the door that connects to the living room. I look at Raven that now was flipping through the channel in bored expression. She then turns off the television and looks at me "Ready?"

I nodded. She stands up and stretches a little bit. Raven, on the other hand, wear almost all black. Her mermaid style black dress, the black high-heels, the necklace that only the chain was gold while the gem in the middle are black. Her hair is up in a bun too and she wears a little makeup. She didn't wear a bracelet and just a silk black glove. Her eye shadow is dark blue.

She spells some word and a portal open in front of her. She nudges at me to come and follow her.

I walk into the portal and meet with the biggest mansion in the Jump city.

We, all the titans are invited to a party that is hosted by the mayor of the Jump city. There are many famous people that come to the party and for example is that there are Bruce Wayne, the millionaire. Then there is the infamous K-pop group band that I have all of the albums, they're song are great and so is their dance, not to mention that every member is pretty and handsome.

Then there are many actors, politicians, artists, singers and many other things that I know almost all of them are famous.

"Let's go inside," Raven says and walks ahead.

I take a quick step so that we now are side by side, "Thank you for picking me up, It's really handy to have a teleport power."

"It's fine and yeah I did find this power quite handy."

The butler nodding welcoming at us and open the big door.

My eyes widen in amaze when I saw the people that I have known most of it. The chandelier that hand in the ceiling and the marble floor makes everything so light and pretty. I walk beside Raven and we are heading toward the group the titans at.

"Looking good, Lucky." Argent says and coming to me and giving me a welcome-hug and do the same with Raven "BB is sad over there waiting for you." She points with her thumb at the green man that was now coming closer to us -More like to Raven- and give us his charming smile.

"Good evening ladies." He bows like a gentleman and lifts out his hand out for Raven to take it "Raven, Would you like to - uhh dance with me?"

Raven blush a little and put her hand in his "Sure." as he and she go to the middle of the ball.

"What did I miss?" I ask Argent when I saw Robin and Starfire are looking very romantic at each other while dancing at a slow pace, then another person that caught my eyes are Bumblebee and Cyborg and they were dancing while laughing or maybe teasing one another.

"As you can see, Robin asks Starfire on dance after 4 men comfort him to do it, then Bee asks Cyborg on a dance with a challenge but probably she wants to dance with him but she is too shy so she does it with a challenge."

"And there will be another couple that is going to join the dance," I add when I notice the flame bow that was now in his human form walking toward us in a slow step. His eyes looking at Argent back. Argent looks back at me and raises her eyebrow in question what does I mean. "Get ready."

"For wha-" Argent stops when she hears a cough and turns around.

"A-Argent would you do the pleasure and have a dance with me?" He lifts his hand. I giggle a little when I saw how red his face was and his hand that shake a little bit.

"I love to." Then they went into the middle of the ball, leaving me alone in the many crowds.

I look around and spot many of the rest of the titans. Speedy is flirting with many girls. Mas and Menos were talking to some actor that can speak their language. Aqualad was surrounded by many pretty girls. Pantha was drinking with Herald and Wildbeast. Jericho is having a conversation with Kole. Gnarrk is eating.

I snap into the present time when I felt a hand on my waist "Fancy meeting you here."

I turn around to come face to face with him. Those blue eyes and that flirty smirk. I also realize the now tidy red hair. He was wearing formal clothes with his black suit. I just notice the freckles in his face which is cute. "What are you doing here?" I ask quietly while my hand move and try to take his warm and tight grip off my waist.

"Let's dance." Then his hand pushes me toward the dance floor. quickly but not his usual fast. I try to stop but with him keep pulling me to the dance floor make it impossible or maybe I just didn't try harder enough. I don't know or maybe I do know.

He put his hand on my back and take my hand to hold it. My other hand move and touch his shoulder as we began to dance.

"So are you going to tell me why you are here?" I ask

"Do I need a reason to see my princess." He wiggles his eyebrows up while having the annoying smirk on his face.

I rolled my eyes "Are you vibrate through the wall again?"

"No, this time princess, I was with my acquaintances."

I can't help but think about his acquaintances. Is it a girl? or maybe his girlfriend? or maybe his cousin? Should I ask him? He probably not going to answer that. I mean would you tell a hero your secret.

"It was my uncle and the rest you have to figure out yourself." He says as if reading my mind which indeed right now I was gaping at his word. Did I just say my thought without knowing it or maybe he has other power than speedster that he isn't telling me. His uncle? Who might that be? Is he one of the actors? or maybe he is a villain too? "You look cute when you are in deep thought but right now I just want you to focus on me, your villain"

I realize that his hand move to my waist and pulling me closer to him. I could feel the radiant heat coming from him. My head moves up and saw his beautiful blue eyes.

After that, All seem like a dream. Our leg and body were moving in sync that the song led us. Everything around me seems to blur so that my eyes only focus on him. I could feel his heat, my heartbeat, and the feeling of a fairy tale. Him calling me princess, treat me like one and dance like we were the main character of this story.

Then he stops which makes me stop too, I just realize that the music has just ended and his hand let go of my hand but his other hand that held my waist still there. His face moves closer to mine and whispers in my ear "See you again Princess." and slowly he let his palm let go of my waist.

"Wait-" I grab his hand and look at his eyes. I don't know why I stop him or why I did that. I just act what on my mind and that is about stopping him. I just don't want to make him leave me again and have this weird feeling inside my heart. I don't even care about my teammate that probably watching me or maybe some of them already guess who it was. I hope that they didn't even notice me or notice him.

'Now what!?' I yell inside my head when he did stop and turn around "Umm..." 'Why did I even stop him?'

He smirks and moves to give me a quick peck on my forehead. I stand still while my heart trying to proceed with what just happens. He takes at this chance and slowly moves to my hand that held him and make it fall from its grip. "I have to go princess." Then he turns around again and walks away. This time I didn't move and just let him disappear into the crowd.

"Hey, Jinx, Is everything alright?" I look at Raven. Her eyes were glaring at where he was seen before disappearing. She then looks back at me with a worried expression. Raven probably knows who he is. Maybe she also knows the weird feeling that I was having right now or maybe I know but I still won't acknowledge it. "It's better if you didn't fall any deeper."

I look away "I know."

"He is a villain."

"I know."

"He is a womanizer." She continues.

I sigh "I know." Of course, I knew it, every time I try to catch him, he always uses his little or free time to flirt with a girl or woman. For example, when I try to catch him when he robs the bank, he did flirt with the cashier to make her swoon over him before continuing his run, or when I found him in the club with his hand around the woman waist and whisper something in her ear in a seductive voice.

"Then why?" Raven ask.

"I don't know." I answer her truthfully before turning around "I will leave early."

Raven didn't say anything but I still can feel her eyes were watching me. I hug my petite body close to me and head toward the exit big-door.

I let the cold wind of night hit me, freezing me but it was okay. I really need something to clear my head and right now I felt scared. What path should I take? What path should I make? Raven was right. There's no way that he and I can be together, we are too different and not to mention he is the bad guys while I'm the person that has to stop the bad guys.

"Hey, there pinky." I lift my head and watch him in front of me and holding a bouquet of mix pink rose and red rose, "Would you like to accompany this handsome thief on a date?" He bows and held out the bouquet at me. A blush comes to my face and then my eyes move to his blue ones again this night. He wasn't wearing the formal suit that he was wearing before, right now in front of me is Streak also known to us is a villain. His red and black spandex color.

'I shouldn't.' but my hand move and take the bouquet with a nod before I was sweep off my feet and disappear into someplace. A smile form up in my face as I held him close to feel his warmth. 'Maybe this is wrong but I don't care.'

\--End--

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, leave a comment at how you thought about this and kudos if you like this.


End file.
